Waiting
by Motoharunana
Summary: Cinta itu kejam... Ia dapat membuat kekecewaaan pada orang-orang yang telah lama menantinya/ Drabble. Bagian 2; Sasuke Version. Berkenan RnR? :)
1. Sakura Version

_Bahkan untuk tak menunggumu saja sebenarnya aku…_

_._

_._

a Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer always Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Waiting**

.

.

.

—_tak mampu…_

_._

_._

_._

Drabble, AU, OOC-ness, Abal dll

Ficts by Motoharunana

.

.

.

.

Untuk mematahkan gejala writer's block yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Gadis itu berdiri mematung dibawah siraman salju yang menitikkan tiap-tiap bulatan lembut di atas kepala merah mudanya. Sesekali ia merapatkan mantelnya dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, juga kulit putihnya kini terlihat memucat. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia sudah berdiri cukup lama disana, di tepi jalan yang bersalju. Seluruh pantulan cahaya dari café-café yang bertengger di sisi jalan, tak ia pedulikan. Matanya menilik kesana-kemari. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan gerakan kecil. Dari raut wajahnya, tidak ada raut kebahagiaan disana. Mata jadenya terlihat meredup. Sinar yang biasanya cerah, tak nampak disana. Kini matanya melirik pada cahaya handphone yang baru berada dalam genggamannya. Jam menunjuk pukul 20.49, kurang lebih satu jam setengah ia menunggu kehadiran laki-laki yang begitu ia minta kehadirannya. Yang begitu dinantinya. Ia memencet tombol yang ada disana, mencari-cari kontak laki-laki tersebut. Jempolnya berhenti untuk melakukan aktivitas yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Matanya kembali nanar, tanpa sanggup memencet tombol hijau yang ada di handphonenya, ia menutup kembali handphone flip tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya. Matanya yang telah terlihat basah, kini menatap lurus kedepan. Ia tidak mengeluh, tidak pula menggerutu. Lama ia berdiam, getaran di kantung mantelnya membuat tangannya terburu-buru untuk mengambil handphone tersebut. Ia membuka handphonenya dan menatap layar handphone tersebut. Terdapat satu pesan disana yang mampu membuat lengkungan samar yang terlihat menyakitkan, juga air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya, merembas di kedua pipinya. Raut kecewa, kini terlampir diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa datang.'

.

.

.

.

.

_They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth._

_Love is a familiar.. Love is a devil…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There is no evil angel but Love — William Shakespeare_

.

.

FIN

Words: 343 kata

Author notes:

Disini sebetulnya menggambarkan tentang kekecewaan dari sebuah penantian yang sia-sia. Seperti yang diungkapkan dalam kata-katanya William Shakespeare bahwa cinta itu kejam hahaha :')

Sebetulnya ini cuma iseng-iseng aja sih mumpung ada ide yaudah aku tuangin aja. Ceritanya agak gaje nih aku ngerasanya muehehehe semoga aja setelah nulis ini, wb ku hilang hahahaha

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca darbble singkat iniiiii ;))

Berkenan review? Thankyou~


	2. Sasuke Version

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

.  
.

.

.

_Aku terus menunggu sesuatu yang kupaksakan kedatangannya. Meski aku tahu—_

.

.

.

**Waiting**

.

.

.

.

_Kehadirannya tidak akan pernah nampak disini…_

.

.

.

.

Drabble, Sasuke Version, AU, OOC-ness, Abal dll

Enjoyed~

.

.

.

Pesan itu sudah terkirim sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Sesekali ia mendesah. Pikirannya kalut entah kemana. Ia tahu ia jahat, namun ini semua terasa adil baginya. Setidaknya perasaan yang dirasakannya kini telah sama dengan gadis yang menunggu kehadirannya. Padahal, ia sama dengan gadis itu. Menunggu seseorang yang tidak nampak kehadirannya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Menunggu kehadiran gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu sosoknya. Sejujurnya anak laki-laki berambut _dark blue_ itu tengah mengeram kesal. Ia telah menghubungi gadis itu berkali-kali. Namun nyatanya, gadis itu tidak merespon panggilan yang diajukan anak laki-laki itu untuknya. Bulatan-bulatan salju yang berjatuhan, bak penghantar kesedihan untuknya. Ia menyenderkan dirinya pada tiang listrik dibelakangnya. Di kejauhan, ia menatap seseorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tengah berdiri mematung tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Gadis itu terlihat sama sepertinya. Padahal ia tahu, gadis itu tengah berdiri menunggunya. Menanti kehadiran sosoknya yang kini ternyata tengah menanti kehadiran sosok seseorang yang lainnya. Ia mendesah frustasi. Jam di pergelangan tangannya telah menunjuk pukul 21.00. jari-jarinya kini sibuk memencet tuts berwarna hijau menandakan ia tengah menghubungi seseorang itu. suara bunyi tuts berulang menandakan bahwa panggilannya memang tersambung. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada jawaban dari panggilannya. Sedetik kemudian, sinar matanya nampak meredup. Wajah yang biasanya tak nampak ekspresi itu, kini terlihat kecewa. Hatinya kini sadar karena pada akhirnya gadis itu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Tidak akan pernah datang..

.

.

.

.

_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart  
to things you don't want to feel — Anonymous_

_._

_._

_._

FIN

Words: 314 kata

Kicauan Author:

Hallohaaaaa~ ini penyambung dari cerita yang pertama. Iseng-iseng akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin cerita lanjutannya hahaha :')

Author emang suka galau nih makanya bikin ceritanya galau-galau meleeee heheh entahlah aku bingung setelah ini mau bikin lanjutannya atau engga. Kalo kepikiran buat lagi, mungkin dilanjut hahaha

Yasudah lah.

Terimakasih yang sudah fav dan follow fict ini. And then thank you so much untuk semua yang telah membaca karya ini. Berkenan Review? Thanks :)


End file.
